Minecraft for the Nations!
by Elementalist5
Summary: Here's my collection of short one-shots! I've got all sorts of randomness to be posting here, so buckle your seat belts! Rated K for now, we'll see what happens later!
1. Chapter 1: OC Abandonment

**This is a public service announcement (and also the first one-shot in my new collection!) about a very serious threat to fandoms everywhere. It involves my OC, and what could happen in the future if I'm not careful. It is a parody, and I might end up making a video for it, who knows!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, Do you want to build a snowman?, or anything except my OC!**

* * *

(A teenaged girl runs into her room, goes to the far wall beside her bed and knocks five times)

Kazo?

Do you wanna break the fourth wall?

It's not so thick let's try

I'll push on my end

You blast at yours

Come through a portal

This might take all day

I just wanna meet you and all of your friends

Let's both try our best

Do you wanna break the fourth wall?

We can fix it after

(no reply, the girl gets up and walks away, disappointed.)

* * *

(Time passes; the girl runs to the wall again, slightly taller and more mature)

Kazo?

Do you wanna break the fourth wall?

I still think it's possible

You have magic

Let's use it

We can spice up this world that I call home

(It's kinda boring)

It gets a little lonely

Making fandoms

No one else understands

(cuts to a picture of her typing fanfiction on her computer)

* * *

(Time passes again, and cuts to the girl's graduation ceremony. Cuts again to the girl packing a suitcase for college. But she goes to the wall one more time and knocks quietly.)

Kazo?

Please, I know you're out there

People are telling me to stop

They say to grow up

But I don't want to

I want to see you

Please come across

I have to stop writing

Please understand

I don't want to leave you

Do you wanna break the fourth wall?

(The girl slumps against the wall, and the camera swivels to the other side of the wall, and shows Kazo, the girl's OC in Minecraftia, listening against the wall of her own room, unable to answer or reassure her creator she is there.)

**OC abandonment is a serious problem. Please remember to use your OC's regularly, because they are always waiting for you, just across the fourth wall!**


	2. Chapter 2: Seto's Struggle

**All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere**

**Seto's POV**

I look down from my apartment onto the streets of Butter City. I can recognize some of the recruits; others, not so much. But it doesn't matter. It's not like they'd recognize me.

I sigh and turn from the window. The only people who care are my recruits, and they haven't seen me in over a month. No one visits me anymore. Sky said he was sorry, but he and the team haven't spoken to me since. The only person who cared to call was Ty, and even now he hasn't come around in a while.

**Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow**

I summon a fireball and light the fireplace. It's been a while since I've done that. I guess it's because of my firesight, I can see into the past, present and future by looking into the flames. I stopped a long time ago, when the visions almost drove me insane, of people dying in wars and of hunger and homelessness and a million other reasons. The inevitable. But I have nothing better to do anymore.

I gaze into the fire, waiting for the visions to start. I hope against hope that it is something happy, but of course that's too much to ask for. All I see, repeated over and over, all the times I have been shunned and rejected among my group of so-called friends. Then it switches to me sitting in this room, alone. And it stays there, but it's like a time-lapse, showing me getting older and older, and yet no one comes to check on me, not even Ty. Finally, it flashes to a funeral, with only one person at the grave. I don't need to check the tombstone to know it's me.

**And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world, mad world**

I rip my eyes away. I don't need to feel any more depressed than I already am. I'm already suicidal, I have been ever since I was kicked. Deadlox was the only one holding me back, and he doesn't care anymore. Why bother? Maybe even a swift end would be better than the future currently in store for me.

**Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen**

I walk back onto my balcony and look around at the recruits. I can see a few mages walking around, some hybrids, and a whole lot of teenagers and young adults. There are some families too, walking with their children, as they run and leap, without a care in the world. Most of the crowd wears butter clothes; indeed, there are few without some form of the ore on their person. It signifies just how big Sky Army has become, and how dedicated Sky's recruits are. All my recruits ever talk about is my being kicked from Team Crafted, even after I told them to shut up about it, that it was in the past. It's all they care about. To be honest, it only makes me feel worse.

**Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me**

I lean against the balcony and take a deep breath, trying to make sure my decision is right. Ever since I was a kid, I was an outcast. At school, I was bullied and picked on for having magical abilities. The teacher tried to pretend I didn't exist for the most part, less paperwork for her. I learned most from my parents, but they died long ago...

_Then what's stopping you?_ Comes the voice in my head.

_Nothing,_ I reply. _Nothing at all._ And I prepare to jump.

**And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world, mad world  
**

Just as I boost myself onto the railing, I hear a pounding on the door. It sounds pretty urgent, but I ignore it. I take one last deep breath of air, and lean forward. Just then, I hear an enormous crash, and someone grabs me from behind and hauls me back over the railing. "Are...you...INSANE?!" the person pants, and as I turn around, I see it's Deadlox!

I try for a moment to push back to the railing, but Ty's much stronger than I am, and soon has me back inside my apartment. He closes the door to my balcony and we sit in silence for a moment.

Then Deadlox says, "Why... why would you do that?"

"I... I don't know Ty, I... I'm sorry."

"No, you do know, and you're gonna tell me." He looks at me determinedly, and I sigh. There's no getting out of this. But if it turns out my way, it won't matter anyway.

"I've been getting depressed again, and I can't take it anymore," I say, edging closer to my fireplace, over which hangs an obsidian sword. "No one would miss me if I died, the only thing anyone cares about is the remnants of Team Crafted," I spit at him, and he seems genuinely shocked. "I've seen the future, I don't want to spend my life alone and unwanted. So understand me when I say, I'm making the right decision." I snatch the sword off the hearth, and with a flick of my wrist, send it stabbing toward my chest. But instead of the pain I expected, I hear only a gasp, and a small thud. "Ty?...TY!" To my horror, Deadlox is lying at my feet bleeding heavily from a chest wound. He must have darted in front of the blade using his hybrid speed, no, it wasn't supposed to be like this!

"S...Seto?" he says softly, and I lean closer to him, tears sliding down my face. "You can be accepted back into society, you can, you just need to try... Take care of Dead Army for me, will ya?"

"No... no Ty, NO! You can't just..." But he's already gone. I stand up and sob, that he would sacrifice himself for me, to save me from myself. I grab my phone and dial in a number I never thought I'd call again... It's time for some explaining... And maybe... forgiveness?

**Enlarging your world  
Mad world **


End file.
